Twin Telepathy at Ouran
by Sakura Ando
Summary: When a new pair of twins arive at Ouran, the Hitachiins get new play-mates. When these new twins have talepathy, how will it efect the Hitachiins?
1. Chapter 1

*Sakura's POV*

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Sakura Ando."

I listened through the door as the teacher introduced me to the class. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I didn't look at the students as I passed them; I just walked to the front. When I was standing beside the teacher, I turned to face the class. "Hello." I said, as sweetly as I could.

*Leo's POV*

"Class, before we start the lesson, I would like to introduce you to someone. We have a new student with us today, Leonora Ando."

As the teacher introduced me, I opened the door and walked quickly to the front, my short hair bobbing. I turned swiftly to face the class when I reached the front. "Hey." I said with a small wave.

*Sakura's POV*

I was directed to sit beside a girl with short brown hair. She sort of reminded me of my sister, only without the blond ends. I smiled kindly at her as I sat down. I don't know if she saw.

"Okay, take out your math notebooks and copy this down." The teacher directed, writing a few equations on the board.

I copied them all down in my little notebook and started staring at them. _So they're studying the slope of a line._ I thought with a smile. It was easy work, and I was soon finished.

*Leo's POV*

I slid into a seat between two twins. I was sort of relived that me and my sister weren't the only twins at this school. They both turned to look at me as I sat down. I smiled widely at them.

"We'll start the lesson with a few easy equations." The teacher wrote some numbers and lines on the board. "Now copy them into your notebooks and solve them."

I copied them down and stared at them. _What am I supposed to do?_ I wailed in my head. _Sakura, I need your help!_

*Sakura's POV*

I knew it was happening again. I felt the pull at the edge of my vision, and then my left eye was seeing something different. While my right eye was seeing my completed work, my left eye was staring at different equations that had yet do be solved.

_Sakura, I need your help!_ I heard Leo's wailing in my head.

I groaned. _I thought we weren't going to do this at this school._

_I know.__ I just don't know what sort of equations these are._

I sighed and closed my right eye so that I could concentrate on Leo's notebook. Suddenly it disappeared. _Leo! Open your eyes! I can't see._ Then the notebook returned to my vision.

_Sorry. I'm getting a headaque._

_Close your right eye._ I directed as I started to concentrate on her work. I was surprised when I realized that it was just a simpler version of what I had just finished. _Slope of a line._ I told her.

_Oh, I see it now._ Then the connection ended and I could only see my notebook.

*Hikaru's POV*

I rubbed the side of my head and tried to get rid of the pulling feeling. Suddenly, I vanished. I looked around the room. I noticed the new student, Leonora, slowly opening her eyes. _Had she been sleeping?_

I shook my head a bit to get rid of the lingering pain and turned back to my work. _I'll ask Kaoru if he felt anything strange._

*Leo's POV*

After Sakura's help, it was easy to finish my work. Everything made sense after I knew what I was supposed to do. I soon finished all of the equations and closed my notebook.

**At lunch**

*Sakura's POV*

I met Leo at the door to the cafeteria. I was a little scared to see what kind of place it would be in a rich school. We walked in and found that it looked like a large, fancy restaurant.

"I don't think we'll fit in very well." Leo said, eyeing her cloth lunch bag.

I grinned at her. "Who cares. Why would we want to fit in with a bunch of rich snobs?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a table. I sat down and opened my lunch bag. "What did you make?"

My vision split again. My left eye was now looking at a chicken salad wrap. I scowled and shut my eyes, concentrating hard to end the connection. It was hard because I wasn't the one who opened the path.

When the connection ended, I leaned across the table. "Leo, you have to stop doing that." I hissed at her.

*Leo's POV*

I didn't feel like talking very much, so when Sakura asked me what I had for lunch, I used our connection to show her. She wasn't amused with it.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "I just really like using the connection." I looked away and took a bite of my lunch.

*Hikaru's POV*

I stood in line with Kaoru as we waited to buy our lunches. I stared up at the menu, not really paying attention to what it said.

"Hikaru?"

I jumped slightly when Kaoru said my name. I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"You seem distracted." Kaoru said. "What's bothering you?"

I didn't answer him. We had gotten to the front of the line, and I ordered. "Meal A." I picked up my lunch and turned to look for a table. Without looking at him, I answered Kaoru's question. "Something happened in math."

"What?"

"Well… Did you notice any sort of pulling at the edge of your vision around the beginning of class?" I didn't expect him to say yes. I expected him to laugh at me.

"You felt that too?" He sounded a bit surprised. "It was weird."

I nodded. Then I spotted some empty seats. I recognized one of the girls already sitting at the table. "Hey, there's the new kid, Leonora."

*Kaoru's POV*

I followed Hikaru through the crowd of people toward the table where Leonora was sitting. When we were almost there, I froze. There was another girl sitting at the table. She looked almost identical to Leonora, except her hair was longer, a little lighter, and the ends were dyed green instead of just bleached.

Hikaru didn't seem to notice the other girl. He walked past Leonora and set his tray at the seat beside her. "Yo, Leonora right?"

*Sakura's POV*

I watched as a boy walked past Leo. I was surprised when he set his try down beside her. "Yo, Leonora right?" He said.

I leaned across the table. "Leo, do you know this guy." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed another boy standing just away from the table. He looked almost exactly like the guy who was now sitting beside Leo.

Leo looked at the boy who had sat beside her. Then she looked back at me. "Yeah, I sit beside him in class." She turned back to the boy. "I'm sorry; I never got your name." She said kindly.

The boy smiled at her. "Hikaru Hitachiin." Then he looked over her head. "Kaoru, hurry up and sit down."

I turned to look at the other boy. He slowly walked around the end of the table and came to the chair beside me. I frowned slightly as he sat down. Then I was surprised when he turned to me. "Hi, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

I couldn't help but smile sweetly at him. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Ando." I didn't know why I suddenly felt like he was a good friend, but he seemed really friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sakura's POV*

I walked quietly behind Hikaru and Kaoru. They had said that they wanted to show us something after school, but they wouldn't say what. I was beginning to get annoyed with them.

"Sakura, where do you think everyone is?" Leo asked, whispering.

I looked around the halls and saw that they were empty. Every time I had been in the halls that day, there had always been groups of girls giggling about something. I looked back at Leo. "I don't know, but it's kind of creepy."

That was when Hikaru and Kaoru stopped in front of a large double door. The sign above the door identified the room as a music room. They pulled the doors open.

*Leo's POV*

The first thing I noticed when Hikaru and Kaoru pulled open the doors was that the room didn't look right. The sign said that it was a music room, but there were no instruments anywhere. The room was filled with fancy tables and couches.

"Follow us." Hikaru said.

I looked at Sakura and shrugged. I turned back to Hikaru and followed him into the room. He led us to a table that was unoccupied. I slowly sat down, feeling like I was being watched.

*Hikaru's POV*

I watched as Leonora and her sister sat at one of the tables. I noticed that they both looked a little worried. They were glancing around the room as if they expected someone to jump at them. _Knowing the boss, he might._

I looked around the room and noticed that there were fewer people present than usual. I saw Tamaki passing back and forth in a corner. I walked over to him. "Yo, boss."

He looked at me as if I had just interrupted something very important. "What do you want?"

I gestured over my shoulder toward the table I had left Kaoru and the new girls at. "New guests."

*Tamaki's POV*

When Hikaru mentioned that there were new comers, I looked right up. He was pointing at a table on the far side of the room where Kaoru stood talking to two girls. I couldn't see their faces from where I stood, but I could tell that they had no idea where they were.

I quickly walked over to the table. I bowed in front of the girls. "Welcome ladies." I smiled and looked up at them. I was surprised that one of them looked almost identical to Haruhi, only with her hair dyed blond at the end. When I glanced at the other girl, I almost screamed.

She had her long brown hair straight down with nothing interesting done to it, except for the green ends. The green caught my attention first, but then something else scared me. She was glaring at me.

*Sakura's POV*

I found the blonde boy very irritating. He gave off a vibe of confidence that made him seem stuck up and self centered. I glared at him.

When he noticed me glaring, he seemed to falter. "Er, um… Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

"Host Club?" I stood up as smoothly and as fast as I could. "I'm leaving." I turned quickly and started to the door. Unfortunately, my foot caught the leg of the coffee table and I fell.

*Kaoru's POV*

I gasped as Sakura started to fall. Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped in front of her. I was able to catch her by the shoulders and keep her form falling. "You okay?" I asked, a little nervous. I was a little scared that she would get mad at me and slap me.

When she looked up at me, I saw surprise on her face. "Yeah, thanks Kaoru." She righted herself and stood quietly looking at the floor.

I nervously took a seat beside Hikaru, who was sitting across from Leonora. He seemed to be surprised too. He leaned over and whispered to me. "How did she know it was you? Can she tell us apart?"

I then realized what he meant. I glanced at Sakura, who was still standing awkwardly. "I don't know, but maybe she can because she's also a twin." I whispered back to Hikaru.

*Leo's POV*

I noticed that the Hitachiin twins were whispering something to each other. I was a little worried when they kept glancing at Sakura. I decided to say something. "Sakura, please stay for a bit." I said to her in the usual pleading sister voice. After she sat down, I turned to the Hitachiins. "I take it you're in this club?" I asked them.

They both looked up at me. "Yeah." They said in unison.

I smiled happily. "Then doesn't that mean-"

"-that you should be entertaining us!" Sakura finished, getting her usual sharp tongue back.

The twins faltered. They looked at each other and shrugged.

The blonde boy had been standing still for a while with a shocked expression. He seemed to get over it as he cleared his throat. "They are absolutely right." He gave us a smile that I think was supposed to look charming. "Here at the Ouran Host Club we-"

That was when Sakura stood up again. She turned to confront the blonde. "If you're some sort of leader of this place, then I'm leaving and never returning."

*Sakura's POV*

I watched with a smirk as the blonde's expression faltered. "Please don't go!" He said, almost begging.

It was at this moment that I decided that he reminded me of a lost puppy. I couldn't resist patting him on the head. "It's okay, I'll stay." I smiled at him. "If you don't act high and mighty around me."

I heard laughter and spun to see the Hitachiins bent over. They appeared to be having trouble breathing. "Wow, Boss, nobody likes you anymore!" They said through the laughter, somehow in perfect unison.

The blonde looked crushed. He looked between the four of us. I thought I saw a few tears. Then he slowly turned around and walked to a corner, where he sat down and moped.

*Leo's POV*

I felt kind of bad for the blonde. I walked up behind him. I could still hear laughter behind me, but it sounded like Sakura was trying to get them to stop. "Um… Are you okay?" I asked.

The blonde looked over his shoulder at me. "Who're you?"

I felt a little annoyed. "I'm Leonora Ando." I crouched down beside him. "You?"

He seemed to not be used to introductions. Then I realized that I had asked in English instead of Japanese. I laughed nervously a little. I pulled out my dictionary to make sure I got it right this time. "**Temae?**"

His face brightened a bit. "Tamaki Suoh."

I stuck out my hand and he took it. We stood up and started walking back to the others. "So are you the president of the club?"

Tamaki grinned. "Yup."

I thought for a bit as we reached the others. "Is there any way Sakura and I could help out?"

Sakura turned on me. "What?!"

I made sure that we were facing the same direction, and opened the connection again. _It might be a good idea to make some friends._ I told her silently.

Sakura grumbled something. _Fine. Just as long as I don't have to talk with that guy._ She tilted her chin at Tamaki.

I smiled and closed the connection.

Tamaki looked between the two of us. "I guess you could help with snacks."

Sakura lost it again. "I am not baking for you!"

I grabbed her arm. "He means like making cookies." I whispered to her, knowing her weaknesses was very helpful.

Sakura shut up at this news. She looked across the room to a door that had 'Kitchen' written above it. "So… I could make shortbread cookies here, and not get in trouble at home for having too many sweets in the house?"

Tamaki nodded happily. "You can make shortbread cookies? That would be great." He turned to a far side of the room. "Kyoya! I have to get a message to Honey-sempi!"

I turned to Sakura. "And now we have a life other than school and home." I laughed as I checked my watch. "Oh, we'd better get going." I grabbed Sakura and dragged her out the door.

*Kaoru's POV*

I watched as Leonora and Sakura left the room. They seemed happy to be able to spend time here, even if it was just making cookies. I turned to Hikaru. I was surprised to see him rubbing his head. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me. "That strange pulling at my vision."

I tensed a little. I had noticed it to, but ignored it and it soon went away. "Something strange is going on." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sakura's POV*

I carried a tray of cakes and cookies out of the kitchen and into the club room. I had spent the last week backing for the host club, and I was starting to get used to it. I had quickly learned the names of all of the hosts and even some of the frequent guests.

I stopped beside a table and placed half of the things on the tray on the table. Before I left, I turned to the boy sitting there. "Honey-sempi, is there anything in particular you would like us to make for you?"

The small blonde boy looked up at me. I had learned fast that he loved sweets and it was okay to indulge him. Today his brown eyes were shining with anticipation. "Could you make more shortbread cookies?" He hugged his bunny close. "Shaped like Usa-chan?"

I grinned at him and nodded. "Bunny shaped shortbread cookies it is." I turned and walked away from the table. Behind me I could hear the girls sitting with Honey squealing about how cute he was.

As I crossed the room to where Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting, I opened the connection with Leo. _I need you to start making shortbread dough. I'll be back soon to help._

From my left eye, I could see the fridge opening and someone taking out butter. _Honey-sempi's request?_ Leo's voice sounded in my head.

_Yeah, he seams to really like them._ I smiled to myself, loving the fact that someone actually benefited form my love of cooking.

I could hear Leo laughing. _Everyone loves shortbread, Sakura. It's not surprise- Wait!_ There was panic in her voice. I didn't see anything unusual through her eyes. I paid more attention to what I was seeing.

I had reached Hikaru and Kaoru. As I was setting a plate of snacks in front of them, I caught a glimpse of Kaoru's face. He looked like he was in pain.

*Leo's POV*

When I saw the pain on the faces of Hikaru and Kaoru, I closed the connection, left the butter on the counter and ran from the kitchen. I bolted across the room to where Sakura was standing beside their table. She appeared to have just noticed their expressions.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, are you guys okay?" I asked franticly. I realized that Sakura had said the same thing at the same time.

They looked up at us. The pain seemed to have stopped, but I could see it lingering in their expressions. Right now they looked more in shock than anything else. "When did you get here?" They asked together.

I froze briefly. "I-uh-I just got here." I stammered. "I saw your expressions and thought that you were in pain." I tried to sound as if it was no big deal. Sakura would kill me if they found out about the connection.

*Sakura's POV*

I stood stiff while Leo talked to Hikaru and Kaoru. She was surprisingly good at hiding the connection from others. I would have to stop bugging her about being more careful so much.

The girls sitting at the table were looking between the four of us. Their eyes settled on the two boys. "Are you okay?" They said quietly. Their voices didn't show any signs of worry, as if they loved that the two of them were acting slightly different.

I opened the connection with Leo again. _It's as if they think it was all an act that they're just playing along with._ I laughed.

Leo's reply came quickly and sternly. _Close the connection._

*Leo's POV*

The instant Sakura had opened the connection, the pained expressions on the Hitachiins' faces returned. They both gripped the sides of their heads and looked down at the floor. It looked like the pain was worse this time.

I was really getting scared. I didn't know what was happening, so I didn't want to have to decipher between what I was seeing and what Sakura was seeing. That's why I told her to close the connection.

I turned around and looked around the room franticly. I spotted Kyoya standing nearby, writing in his book. "Kyoya-sempai!" I called out. "Call an ambulance!"

He looked over at me, then he saw Hikaru and Kaoru. He turned away and started toward a door.

*Kyoya's POV*

When I saw that something was wrong with more than one host, I knew something had to be done to keep the guests from getting scared. I ran down the hall so that nobody would here when I made a phone call.

"Please send two ambulances directly to Ouran Academy." I said into my cell phone.

"Two?!" Came the surprised reply. "Uh, right away sir." Then the line went dead.

I moved back to the club room. I didn't walk in just yet; there was something I had to finish. I pulled out my book and looked at what I had been writing. I looked in through the doors and saw Sakura and Leonora still helping the Hitachiins.

_Something strange is going on._ I thought as Hikaru and Kaoru gripped their heads tighter again.

*Leo's POV*

_Sakura, I can't concentrate with the connection open!_ I said once again.

For some reason, Sakura kept opening the connection again and again. I didn't know why, but I knew that it couldn't be more important than the two boys in front of us. I could see that they were almost ready to knock themselves uncontiouse.

Sakura closed the connection once again with a sigh. "Something's not right." She whispered to me.

I was getting annoyed, but the Hitachiins were starting to get over the latest strike of pain. "What would that be?" I hissed at Sakura.

I heard her shuffle her feet. Then she opened the connection again. _I can't say it out loud._ She moaned. _If someone heard, it would give us away!_

I resisted the urge to slap her as I ignored the slightly off vision. I focused once more on Hikaru and Kaoru, who were getting worse. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sakura's POV*

The doctors didn't know what was wrong with the Hitachiins. By the time we all got to the hospital, the pain seemed to have ended, and neither of them could describe where exactly the pain had been. All the doctors could do was tell them to get some rest and take headache meds.

They had been absent from school today. The host club decided to pay them a visit after activities ended. We all got to their house and were led into their bedroom. I was surprised at how big the house was, yet they didn't each have their own room.

They were both awake when we got there. They sat up and looked at everyone. "Hi." They said together. I thought that they didn't sound as cheerful.

I walked over and placed a small vase of flowers on the nightstand beside Kaoru. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked, quietly, just in case they still had headaches.

They shook their heads. "We're fine." Hikaru said. He got out of the bed and walked across the room to a closet door. He opened it and pulled out two housecoats. Tossing one to Kaoru, he put his on. "Since you're here, we'll show you around."

I reached over and took the housecoat from Kaoru. "If you stayed home today, then you have to rest." I said firmly. I looked over at Hikaru and glared.

Hikaru smirked. "And what kind of hosts would we be if we didn't entertain our guests?"

"Present hosts." I shot back. "If you don't rest, then you won't get better."

"And if you don't get better," Leo continued, coming up beside me. "You can't go to school and be hosts for the other students."

Hikaru wouldn't give up. "We already told you that we're fine." He insisted. He took a step forward and gestured behind us to the door. "Now let's begin the tour."

"Hikaru…" I heard Kaoru mutter. He was looking at his brother with a pleading expression. "Maybe they're right."

*Leo's POV*

I smirked and opened the connection with Sakura. _At least one of them has a bit of sense._ I mused.

_Yeah._ Sakura replied. I could tell that she was worried about them. _I just wish Hikaru would listen to him._

_Don't worry._ I told her. _I'm sure that-_

I broke off mid-thought. The Hitachiins were gripping their heads in pain again. I watched in horror, from two different angles, as Hikaru crumpled to the ground and Kaoru buried his head under bed sheets.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" Honey cried out running to Kaoru's side. Mori followed him while the others ran to Hikaru's side and tried to help him up.

_Sakura…_ I panicked, mentally reaching out to her.

I felt her hand on mine as she looked between Hikaru and Kaoru. _I know, it's scary. What could be causing this?_

I squeezed her hand and nodded. _Hikaru… Kaoru…_ I felt so helpless.

*Hikaru's POV*

"Hikaru!" I was faintly aware of Haruhi calling my name through the pain.

I shut my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth. This was the worst the pain had been yet, and it felt like my head was going to split open. It was so bad that I couldn't think straight.

Then, in a blinding blast, the pain got ten times as bad. I wanted to scream, but my mouth was tensed shut. I felt like I was going to break my jaw with the pressure, if the pain in my head didn't kill me first.

_Make it stop!_ The wail broke through the pain, and suddenly that was all I was aware of. I recognized Kaoru's voice, and the pain in his voice made me scared for him.

My eyes flew open and I turned to look for Kaoru. I was startled when I couldn't see properly. My left eye saw nothing but darkness. _I'm half blind!_ I realized in horror.

In the next moment, I had forgotten all about my blind eye. Out of my good eye, I could see Kaoru. He was slumped on his bed, still holding his head. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

*Sakura's POV*

"Kaoru!" I cried when he slumped. Along with Leo, I ran to the side of his bed, pushing past Honey and Mori. "What happened?"

_He's alive._ I heard Leo's mental sigh of relief through the buzz that had started to fill my head. I saw that she was focusing on Kaoru's wrist, checking for his pulse. Then she looked up, across the room at Hikaru and spoke aloud. "He's alright."

I continued to focus on Kaoru as Leo closed the connection. I didn't have the slightest clue what could have happened to him, and I wasn't even sure if it was related to his headache. Hikaru had also had the headache, but he was still conscious.

Then, for the first time, a thought occurred to me. I looked up and across the room at Hikaru, who was looking desperately at Kaoru. They had both been suffering from sudden headaches at the same time, and the pain seemed to be equal for both of them.

I looked over at Leo, but it didn't looking like she was thinking the same thing as me. I opened the connection again so that I could tell her. _They're having the same pain at the same time. Do you think they might be…_

Leo turned to me suddenly and looked me right in the eyes. Seeing myself in her vision gave me a sudden headache, and I could tell that it was the same for her. We both looked away quickly.

_Do you really think?_ Leo asked. She sounded like she was starting to piece things together. Then she shook her head. _It's not possible. We didn't have headaches when we started using the connection._

_How would we know?_ I challenged. _We've been using the connection since we were little kids._ Even as I thought it, I knew that it wasn't true. Even though we had first used the connection long before either of us could remember, we both knew that our parents had kept us from using it until we started school.

_Besides, _Leo continued. _Even if the headaches were a sign of the connection, they would have discovered it long ago. They're already in high school, and they spend so much time together. _I heard a bit of laughter in her mind. _More than even we do._

_What's your point?_ I asked. I really did think it was possible that their shared pain was somehow related to a connection like the one I shared with Leo.

_They couldn't have just discovered it. _Leo explained. _And before you go on about it developing suddenly, you and I both know that it's the kind of thing that twins are born with._

_Fine._ I huffed, closing the connection and focusing again on Kaoru.

*Hikaru's POV*

I mentally pushed the voices away from the center of my mind. I didn't have time for strong delusions; I had to get to Kaoru's side. I stumbled awkwardly across the room and fell against the bed.

"Kaoru." I breathed. I didn't feel very strong, and all I could manage to do was look up at the Ando twins for help.

For a brief moment, my eyes met Leo's. Then something exploded in my brain again. The low buzz that I had pushed away became louder and impossible to ignore.

…_twins are born with._ One voice was saying strictly.

_Fine._ The second voice said, and I heard a huff of air.

Then they went silent and I could focus again on Kaoru.


End file.
